fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Charmander, I Choose You
Next: The Princess and the Weedle ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maximum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokémon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokémon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): Charmander, I Choose You *(Episode Begins) *Tiff: Tuff, why are you outside Oak's lab? *Tuff: I'm waiting for Kirby to come. He said he was going to meet me at the enterence. *Tiff: Oh, good you. *(Kirby arrives to the lab) *Kirby: Hey Tuff, I see you heard my message... I mean Poyo? *Tiff: Kirby? You can talk? But how? Please tell why this could b... *(Kirby stops Tiff) *Kirby: Not another word. I know that is too good to be true. *Tuff: Can we just go in now? *Kirby and Tiff: NOT NOW! *(A few seconds later...) *Kirby: Okay, let's go! *(Inside the lab) *Tiff: Oak we're here. Where could he be? *Tuff: Look a note! *Kirby: Okay, let's see what we got here. *(Kirby picks up note) *Kirby: Hm... It says here, Dear Future Pokémon Trainers, Sorry I can't make it to the lab. I'm busy helping Ash with his training. Who's Ash? Who cares...Anyway, choose one Pokémon from the three for the each of you. From Professor Oak. *(Kirby, Tiff and Tuff look at the balls with symbles on them. One grass, one fire and one water) *Tiff: I think we have to choose one. *Tuff: Well, I don't know about you two but I choose you, Squirtle! *Tiff: So Kirby, Bulbasaur or Charmander? *(When Tiff sees Bulbasaur, she fell in love with it) *Tiff: Hi little buddy, you want to be mine? *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur Bulb. *Tiff: I'll take that as a "Yes" *Kirby: Okay have it your way Tiff that means... *(Kirby grabs Charmander and tosses him in the air) *Kirby: ...Charmander, I Choose You! *(Tiff and Tuff stare at Kirby) *Tuff: Really? *Tiff: Kirby, don't get your feet in a knot. *Kirby: No I don't. *Tiff: Well than Kirby, I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle. *'Battle: Kirby vs. Tiff' *Tiff: Bulbasaur, come out! *(Bulbasaur comes out of the Pokeball) *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. *Kirby: Fine, have it your way. Let's go Charmander! *(Charmander comes out of the Pokeball) *Charmander: Char Char. *Tiff: Bulbasaur use Tackle! *(Bulbasaur charges at Charmander) *Kirby: Charmander, dodge it! *(Charmander jumps out of the way) *Kirby: Now, Tackle! *(Charmander attacks Bulbasaur) *Tiff: Bulbasaur! *(Bulbasaur faints) *Tuff: Bulbasaur's unable to battle. Charmander wins! *(Tiff and Kirby shake hands) *Tiff: This has been a great battle, and a short one. *Kirby: I know... *Tuff: You might have beated Tiff, but you can't beat me! Charmander's weak to Squirtle! *Kirby: Oh yeah? Bring it on! *'Battle: Kirby vs. Tuff' *Tuff: There's no way I'm gonna lose this. Squirtle, I choose you! *(Squirtle comes out of the Pokeball) *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle. *Kirby: Same here! Charmander, go! *Charmander: Char Char. *Tuff: Squirtle use Water Gun! *Tiff: Squirtle doesn't know Water Gun. *Tuff: Than, what does he know? *Tiff: Tail Whip. *(Squirtle starts swinging his tail) *Tiff: Are these Pokémon awesome? *Tuff: Damn you Tiff... *Kirby: Charmander, Tackle now! *(Charmander attacks Squirtle and he faints) *Tiff: Squirtle's unable to battle. Charmander wins! *Tuff: Good job Kirby. You go ahead, we'll battle each other. *Kirby: Thanks guys. *(Kirby leaves and Tiff and Tuff battle) *Kirby: Thank you guys see you soon. *''"And so, Kirby has discove Pokemon and started a new quest. With more of Kanto to discover, what dangers will Kirby encounter next! Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1